


Миг

by lady_almi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: …Август начинается с боли где-то внутри, в подреберье. Убит Франц Фердинанд, и смерть где-то рядом, почти за спиной. И не спастись, не вырваться. «Я хочу совершить подвиг», — думает Толя.





	Миг

I

...Метет поземка, не весенняя — зимняя, злая. Колкий ветер бьет в лицо, и неясно, почему все так счастливы. Несется по-над городом колокольный звон. Небо высокое, темно-синее, а звезды в нем — огромные, величиной с кулак; кажется, еще чуть-чуть и не выдержит небосвод, сорвутся яркие звезды на землю, разобьются вдребезги. 

— Толя, Толя, — говорит Коленька, смотрит на старшего брата ласково, почти влюбленно, — хочешь яблоко? Я из погреба взял. 

— Давай, — устало отмахивается Толя.

Он берет это яблоко, впивается крепкими зубами в мякоть, и белый полумесяц улыбки восходит в темноте. Толе почти девятнадцать, но никто при первой встрече не дает ему больше семнадцати. Он уже почти выпускник военного училища, почти офицер, почти взрослый. Он играет на скрипке, знает наизусть историю России и втайне мечтает стать героем. Отец — прошедший войну 1904-1905 года, поседевший, разуверившийся во всем на свете офицер — отчитывает его за подобные мысли. Говорит: 

— О подвигах мечтаешь? Хорошо-о-о, — тянет он, жует мундштук трубки красного дерева, набитой крепким табаком, — А о матери ты подумал? Вот убьют тебя, а с ней что будет? 

— Я...

— А, умирать не собираешься? Хорошо-о-о, — и смотрит на стену кабинета.

В тонкой золоченой рамке — портрет Андрея Николаевича Седова, рядом — фотокарточка его жены, писаной красавицы Нины Васильевны. 

— Помнишь, — говорит отец, — что стало с ней, — он кивает на стену, — с твоей бабкой после смерти мужа? Глаза ее видел? — молчит, курит. — Дороже тебя, Толя, — произносит серьезно, — у Ирины Тимофеевны никого нет на этом свете. Даже меня, — он запинается, — она любит чуть меньше. 

— Что вы такое говорите, отец?! — возмущается Толя. — Маменька вас очень любит.

— Оставь, Толя, оставь.

Их беседу прерывает стук, осторожный, робкий. В дверь просовывается голова Коленьки. Веснушки на его лице складываются в веселую гримасу, каштановые волосы так и лучатся радостью 

— Идемте, — говорит он, — обедать. Там такая рыба, Толя, пальчики оближешь! — и глядит с обожанием, ждет, что ответит брат. 

— А ты-то откуда знаешь, проказник? — спрашивает отец. Коленька смеется, показывает кончик языка. 

— Уж я тебе! — грозится, притворно хмурится Трофим Андреевич, тянется дать подзатыльник младшему сыну, но тот усмехается, упархивает по длинному коридору в столовую залу. 

— Идем, Толя, идем...

II

…июнь слепит солнцем, пьянит запахом болиголова, кружит в вальсе тополиного пуха. Новенький мундир на плечах Толи старательно вычищен, празднично блестят сапоги. Короткие волосы его напомажены, а губы сами складываются в радостную улыбку. 

Он врывается в дом как ураган, как вихрь теплого воздуха, целует мать в щеку, жмет руки брату и отцу, восклицает: 

— Ну вот и все! Я теперь — офицер. 

В столовой стоит тишина, почти тяжелая, почти печальная. Мать смотрит на него с затаенной тоской: Толя не раз задавался вопросом, видит ли она его судьбу? Думает ли о настоящем или углубляется взглядом в прошлое? Толя помнит, как печалилась Ирина Тимофеевна над его остриженной головой перед поступлением в военное училище. 

— Ах, — говорила тогда маменька, — разве можно такую красоту — да отрезать? 

И, обняв сына, плакала. Соленые слезы текли ему куда-то за шиворот, он жмурился и вздыхал. Было чуть щекотно и хорошо. 

— Маменька, — говорит Толя, — включите патефон. Я вас приглашаю на вальс.

— Ведь снова все ноги обступаешь, — говорит Ирина Тимофеевна. Но патефон включает, подает руку. 

— Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, — громко считает отец. — Права была ты, Иринушка, наступил. Давай, давай, Толя! — шумит, смеется, подбадривает. 

— Завтра, — начинает Толя, — я с полком отправляюсь куда-то в пригород, на учения. 

— Да что же это такое?! — как-то по-крестьянски всхлипывает Ирина Тимофеевна, мнет руку Толи. — Ты же даже дня дома не побыл.

— Ничего, маменька, ничего. Это всего на две недели. Я вернусь, и все будет как прежде. 

Но «как прежде» уже не будет никогда.

III

…Август начинается с боли где-то внутри, в подреберье. Убит Франц Фердинанд, и смерть где-то рядом, почти за спиной. И не спастись, не вырваться. «Я хочу совершить подвиг», — думает Толя. 

Австро-Венгрия объявляет войну России. «Вы мобилизованы, отправляетесь в Галицию…» — набатом в голове, и ни слова не ясно. Толя просит время. Ему нужно, до слез нужно попасть домой. 

Открывает дверь без шума, заходит, тихо ступая по половицам. В столовой почти пусто. Мать, сжавшаяся в кресле, отец, сгорбленный — за ее плечом, Коленька, разом ставший младше на пять лет… Толя сначала не замечает их. 

Падает на колени у ног Ирины Тимофеевны, утыкается лицом в ее колени. И отчаянно старается не дать прорваться глухим рыданиям. Он ведь почти офицер, почти взрослый… Мать мелко-мелко крестит его затылок, наклоняется, целует. 

— Вот и пришло время для твоего подвига, Толя, — как-то печально шутит отец. — Помни, сын, что ты идешь служить Родине, и если отступишься… — Он не верит в то, что говорит, но слова не теряют своей ценности от чьего-то неверия. 

Трофим Андреевич тоже должен отправиться на фронт, но — позже, со штабом.

— Толя, — произносит Коленька, — привези мне немецкого шоколаду. Ты же знаешь, я люблю сладкое… — смущается он. 

Сборы быстрые, неловкие. Мать зачем-то кладет ему белую батистовую рубашку. 

— Где же мне ее носить, маменька? 

— Я знаю, что она тебе нужна, — серьезно и строго отвечает Ирина Тимофеевна, улыбается неловко.

Прощание скомканное, горячее. На вокзале суета и толкотня. Толя долго машет рукой через окно поезда, видит, как плачет мать на плече отца, и думает, что подвиг ему совсем-совсем не нужен. 

IV

…Лошадь прядает ушами, переступает с ног на ногу. За спиной — вещмешок, скатка, в руках — футляр. 

— Господин юнкер, — говорит какой-то толстощекий румяный солдат, — что это? 

— Скрипка, — отвечает Толя устало. Он сейчас весь — натянутая струна, все его мысли о том, как бы сохранить равновесие в седле после трехдневного перехода, да еще — как бы не уронить драгоценный инструмент. 

— И-и-и, — тянет солдат. Его имя — Флор, вспоминает Толя. — Тяжело вам будет, господин юнкер. 

«Знаю», — думает Толя, но отвечает:

— Посмотрим. 

Он не хотел брать с собой скрипку, но ручка футляра сама, как-то очень естественно легла в ладонь, а потом стало не до того. Толя возит с собой этот инструмент, почти проклинает собственную неспособность проститься с осколком давнего прошлого, возврата к которому нет. 

Он еще ни разу не сыграл ничего здесь, в Галиции. Товарищи подтрунивают, просят «ударить по струнам». 

Иногда думается: «Дураки». 

На фронте спокойно, и Толя не понимает, почему такие напряженные лица у солдат, почему речи офицеров стали резче, а полковник Тунаев пьет все больше и больше с каждым днем. 

На фронте тишина и от этого приближающаяся гроза кажется еще страшней, еще огромней. Толя впервые пробует водку — морщится от горького привкуса и просит еще. Наутро просыпается с тяжелой головой и не видит, что страшные стрелки на карте все ближе и ближе: немцы наступают. 

V

«…Милая мама, знаешь, здесь очень жарко, — пишет Толя. — Небо очень голубое, как твое любимое платье. Кажется, такой цвет называют бирюзой. Очень хочется пить, но до ручья далеко. Я сильно устаю, не высыпаюсь по ночам. 

Мне снится музыка. Я ее иногда записываю. Высылаю тебе несколько записей. Прости за кривые нотные станы, я знаю, ты любишь порядок…»

«Коленька, — пишет Толя, — береги маменьку. У нее кроме тебя никого. Смерть отца стала для нее сильным ударом, — он никогда не позволит себе вспомнить, что отец — дезертир, — спой ей песенку про счастье, она ее очень любит. 

Знаешь, Коленька, сколько здесь разного оружия? Тебе бы сюда! Какие пушки, какие ружья! А пулемет Максима! Чудеса инженерной мысли. Я обязательно вернусь и зарисую тебе их схемы».

«Милая маменька! — царапает на бумаге Толя, и почерк его, почерк отличника во всем и всегда, страшен и безобразен. — Не верьте, что мы умрем. Вернемся, обязательно вернемся! Я — вернусь. И сыграю тебе на скрипке. Ты этого ждешь, я верю. 

Маменька! Здесь цветут астры и бархатцы, и мне даже не верится, что вокруг — война. И ты не думай об этом, маменька!..»

«Коленька! Прячь газеты, уводи маменьку от разговоров о войне, ей это вредно. Коленька! Если меня… — буквы пляшут по бумаге, — убьют, не оставляй ее одну. Не говори ей про меня». 

VI

…Пули свистят по-над землей, и кажется, что если прислушиваться, очень внимательно и очень долго, то можно уловить мелодию. Тихую, печальную. У Толи нет на это времени. Он перезаряжает винтовку, прижимается щекой к теплому прикладу, стреляет. Бегущий немец падает, и его раззявленный в крике рот — диссонанс. 

Встают солдаты, вырываются из окопов, не бегут, летят вперед… и рушатся на землю, раскинув руки крестообразно. «Господи, помилуй!» — шепчет Толя, это — первый его серьезный бой. Перед его носом падает березовый листок. Ржавый, не золотой, похожий на мираж. От него пахнет домом и Родиной, покоем. 

Толя поднимает голову над краем окопа, осматривается удивленно, как ребенок впервые увидевший снег. И пуля, чужая, злая, чиркает где-то сверху. Он падает; по лицу стекает струйка крови. 

— Дур-р-рак, — рычит Симоненко, старый поручик, — каски для кого придуманы были? 

Ругается сквозь зубы, бинтует Толе голову какими-то обрывками тряпок. Тащит его в блиндаж, хрипит от тяжести. Сквозь подступающий бред, сквозь боль, сквозь шум битвы Толя слышит мелодию скрипки, удивляется, откуда — здесь? Хватает Симоненко за руку, просит: 

— Если в госпиталь, отправьте скрипку со мной, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуй… — замолкает, проваливается в глухую муть.

— Будет, будет, — говорит Симоненко, — отправим с тобой инструмент, — делает ударение на предпоследний слог. Он знает: это почти невозможно, но все равно делает все, что в его силах. 

VII

Толя приходит в себя постепенно, медленно, словно не веря в собственную реальность. Аккуратно поднимает руку, удивляется легкости во всем теле, на голове — бинты. Палатка, где он находится, почти пуста: еще вчера здесь скончались шестеро. Но Толя об этом не знает, радуется тишине, спокойствию. Машинально тянется под койку, нащупывает футляр от скрипки, успокаивается, проваливается в сон. 

К нему не приходят кошмары, не видятся убитые и раненные. Отдых несет ему исцеление. Рана почти не беспокоит. Полдень, время осмотра. входит низкий седой доктор. «Его скулами можно резать бумагу», — думает Толя. А за ним — Ангел. Никогда еще не существовало на земле создания более прекрасного, чистого, возвышенного, нежного. Кажется, палату озаряет свет Любви, в самом ее высшем проявлении. 

У Ангела каштановые волосы, забранные под косынку, немного капризный изгиб губ, темные брови вразлет, и глаза — зеленые, яркие, живые… 

— Ну, здравствуй, Анатолий, — говорит доктор, о присутствии которого Толя совсем забыл. — Как самочувствие?

— Х-хорошо, — слова стынут в горле. 

Упасть бы на землю, закрыть глаза от этого нестерпимого света, стать пылью под ногами этой женщины, от которой веет силой и добротой. В ней, должно быть, само воплощение милосердия. 

— Позвольте представить вам Анну Даниловну, старшую сестру милосердия в этом госпитале, — она дурачится, приседает в реверансе, в глазах вспыхивают искорки. — По всем хозяйственным вопросам обращайтесь к ней. Честь имею, — говорит доктор, суетится рядом, щупает голову под повязками.

Они выходят, а Толя смотрит в потолок, и не верит, что не спит. 

VIII

— А вы знаете, — несется по палатам, — Анна Даниловна уехала?

— Как же так?! — хочется спросить Толе, но он сдерживается. 

— Муж у нее, в другом госпитале — день пути, — шепчутся сестры милосердия. — Говорят, при смерти, — больные жадно ловят слухи, и Толя среди них. 

— Ох, а как они любят друг друга, — говорит высокая тонкая девушка с золотой челкой, никто никак не может запомнить ее имени, и называют ее просто — «сестренка». — Я тогда Анне Даниловне завидовала, а теперь…

— А знаете, как они познакомились? — шепотки утихают. — Было это на балу, — начинает, словно сказитель, Татьяна Федоровна, самая старшая здесь. — Наша Анна Даниловна, тонкая как тростиночка, семнадцатилетняя барышня, боялась глядеть на кавалеров. Кинет взор на нее мужчина — так она заалеет, словно маков цвет, глаза потупит и молчит. Уж сколько приглашений отклонила, и никто не понимал почему, — слушают, не дышат, ждут истории из романов. — И вот решился один офицер, Дмитрий Павлович Соболев, плечистый, усатый, подойти, пригласить лично, а не через записку. И вот, значит, подкрадывается он к ней, почти на цыпочках, почти не дыша. Говорит: «Анна Даниловна…», а у нее веер из рук рыбкой прыгнул, упал на пол. Дмитрий Павлович бухнулся на колени, поднял «добычу», поднял глаза, — тишину можно резать ножом, — и обомлел. Анна Даниловна вся в белом, как вишня в цвету, с щеками ярче заката… Как тут не влюбиться? Так и пошло у них все. Он ее боготворит, она его любит до безумия. Ох, что с ней будет, коли умрет Дмитрий Павлович?..

Толя слушает и почти не завидует этому незнакомому Соболеву, мужу Анны Даниловны. Тоскливо тянется ночь, а на рассвете по всему госпиталю:

— Вернулась! 

Толя выходит из палаты в коридор, встает у стены и — глядит. Анна Даниловна, уезжавшая заплаканной, с красным лицом, распухшим носом и губами, вернулась спокойной, умиротворенной. 

Сияние в глазах стало еще сильнее, на лице лежит печать нездешнего вдохновения. 

— Здравствуйте, милые мои, — говорит она. 

— Ну, что? — спрашивает Татьяна Федоровна и закрывает рот рукой, стыдясь своей смелости.

— Дмитрий Павлович умер, — вздох. — Помолитесь о его душе. Я не успела на десять минут, — плечи дергаются в рыдании, но Анна Даниловна берет себя в руки, успокаивается. Кивает доктору, идет к операционной. 

Больные глядят ей вслед, молчат, крестятся, и суровые офицеры — плачут, тихо, благоговейно. 

IX

Время тянется медленно, словно патока, и Толе хочется взять ложку, зачерпнуть его, угостить окружающих. А потом — бои где-то рядом, в километре. И Анна Даниловна, безупречная как всегда, отправляется на передовую вытаскивать раненых из-под обстрела. Толе хочется просить ее остаться, поберечь себя, но, глядя на нее, он трепещет и молчит. 

Замирают позолоченные стрелки брегета: Анну Даниловну привозят в госпиталь с кровавым месивом вместо ног. Она знает, смерть близко, почти в дверях. Ее кладут на свободную койку в палате, где коротает дни и ночи Толя, и ему хочется плакать как ребенку, когда он видит эту красивую сильную женщину беспомощной. Она полностью в сознании; ни стона, ни звука, только губы сжаты и белы. 

Говорят, что когда рядом упала бомба, она перевязывала солдата, быть может, шепчутся, немецкого, и не оставила своего занятия даже с оторванными ногами. 

— Но, — добавляют печально и тихо, — от боли не поняла, что раненый уже отошел в мир иной. 

— Он ей жизнь спас, — говорит доктор. — Ненадолго, но спас. У нее есть пять часов — до заката. 

В палату приходит священник, причащает Анну Даниловну. Лицо ее светится. Приходят какие-то люди прощаться, она утешает их, дарит последние частички себя. Толя сидит неподвижно на своей койке, машинально прижимает к груди футляр со скрипкой и — не плачет. 

За окном полыхает солнце, и палата постепенно, по одному человеку, пустеет. Толя встает, достает скрипку и впервые за четыре месяца войны играет. Мелодия длинная, скорбная, протяжная. Вынимает душу, провожает ее в последний путь. Прыгают по стенам солнечные зайчики, горят слезы в глазах Анны Даниловны. 

Толя откладывает инструмент, опускается на колени у ее койки, берет холодную, чуть влажную руку в свою. Целует — впервые в жизни — долго, нежно, говорит: 

— Я люблю вас. 

Анна Даниловна отнимает ладонь, благословляет его — в последний раз на долгий путь. Просит:

— Молитесь за меня, Толя. 

Крестится, складывает руки на груди, испускает дух. Кажется: голубка снялась с насиженной ветки. 

Х 

Толю выписывают из госпиталя в середине ноября. Метет метель, и догнать свою часть не представляется возможным. Он идет по заснеженным дорогам, перехватывает редкие попутки и все же, несмотря ни на что, догоняет остатки своего полка. Среди солдат мало знакомых лиц: «погибли как герои», — говорят ему. 

«Я не хочу быть героем», — думает Толя и садится писать письмо матери. 

«Милая маменька! 

Я давно не писал тебе, но, поверь, на то были веские причины. Добраться досюда было настоящим чудом. Ветер воет, словно волк в тех сказках, которые ты читала мне на ночь. Шлю тебе несколько новых пьес, которые смог сочинить в госпитале — не суди строго. Скрипка, — помнишь еще, как я играл на ней? — до сих пор со мной. Я почти не достаю ее, но знать, что со мной частичка дома — волшебно и бесценно. 

Знаешь, ко мне прибился щенок. Дворняжка, я назвал его «Денди» — у него белый галстук-бабочка на шее. Еды не хватает, и я подкармливаю его своей кашей. Постоянно хочется есть, но это ничего…

Милая маменька! Дождись меня. Посылаю тебе прядь волос, помню, ты жалела, когда меня остригли. 

Твой сын,   
Толя»

Он отрезает черный локон, бережно вкладывает в конверт, прячет на груди. Никогда не напишет матери, что голова его теперь наполовину седая, что когда он добирался до части, его чуть не подстрелили, и от смерти его спасли вещмешок и скатка, что щенок блохастый и с разодранным ухом… 

Толя ложится на топчан в землянке, отворачивается к стене. Думает: «Скорее бы все закончилось». 

…Наутро их отряд попадает в кольцо.

XI

На второй день обороны кончаются скудные запасы еды. Денди ходит вокруг, смотрит слезящимися глазами, скулит. У Толи разрывается сердце от боли. На третий день кончается вода. Они топят грязный снег, добавляют медицинский спирт, пьют мерзкое пойло, и не жалуются. На четвертый — кончаются бинты. Единственный все еще живой раненый мечется в бреду, и открывшиеся язвы сочатся сукровицей и гноем. Толя рвет батистовую рубашку, отпарывает ножом кружева, перевязывает раны больного, гладит того по голове. 

— Придут немцы — застрелите меня, пан офицер, — просит Томек, польский крестьянин, призванный в армию тридцать лет назад еще совсем мальчишкой. 

— Да как же так?! — вскрикивает Толя, а потом добавляет: — Хорошо. Хорошо. 

Слез нет уже давно. Мертвых складывают в глубокую яму, засыпают тонким слоем земли. Каждый думает: «А будет ли кому похоронить меня?..» Толя теперь совсем седой. Солдаты смотрят на него ласково, с вопросом. Как на единственную надежду. Он и правда последний, кто имеет хоть какое-то представление о военной истории, фортификации, да только кому здесь нужны его знания. «Перед смертью все равны», — вспоминает Толя. 

Ночами он играет на скрипке. Инструмент давно рассохся, и вместо полнозвучных аккордов вырываются из-под смычка стоны, несутся по лесу, пугают немцев. Солдаты слушают его с затаенной надеждой, в этой мелодии, последней, которую помнит Толя — память застлана туманом — слышат они что-то нездешнее, высокое. 

…Их осталось семеро, не считая Томека: Толя, Иван Всеволодович, Саша и Паша — близнецы из Полесья, Митрофан, седой как лунь шестидесятилетний старик, Федя, ставший дурачком из-за контузии, Болеслав. Толя помнит лица каждого — они стоят у него перед глазами, когда он опускает веки. 

— Нужно сдаваться, — говорит Болеслав. — Так хоть выживем, Анатолий Андреевич, — он единственный обращался к нему по имени и отчеству. 

— Ни за что, — отвечает ему Митрофан. — Как это, сдаться, Болеславушка? Ты представляешь, что говоришь? 

— Лучше вас, поди! — отвечает тот резко и отворачивается. 

Ночью он выбирается из окопа, идет вперед, подняв руки. Пулеметная очередь разносит ему голову, пули впиваются в живот. Старый Митрофан плачет, закрыв лицо руками, вздрагивая всем телом. 

XII

На рассвете к Толе, согнувшись и шаркая, подходит Митрофан, говорит:

— Вы бы, Толя, не высовывались из окопа не по делу-то. Мы уж как-нибудь, а вы — живите. 

— Спасибо, — произносит Толя, обнимает старика. 

Идет вглубь лагеря, опускается на колени рядом с Томеком. Смотрит ему в глаза долго, мучительно. Достает пистолет из кобуры. 

— Пора? — спрашивает раненный. 

— Пора, — отвечает Толя, голос его чуточку дрожит. — Простите меня.

— Прими душу мою, Господи, — шепчет Томек, закрывает глаза. 

Толя отворачивается, разряжает всю обойму в чужую голову, забывая, что патроны необходимо беречь. Встает, идет медленно, как Митрофан. Подходит к каждому из шести оставшихся, просит прощения, треплет по голове Денди. Улыбается обреченно и устало. 

Немцы идут в атаку в полдень. Бой жаркий, оглушающий, адский. Собственная кровь мешается с вражеской. Толя видит, как падает, пронзенный штыком Митрофан, как захлебывается криком Паша, когда пуля находит Сашу. Как замолкает он, как рушится с размозженной головой. Федя танцует под смертельным дождем и, кажется, гибель не властна над ним, но падает и он. За плечом у Толи — Иван Всеволодович. Ранен в правую руку, но отстреливается левой, прикрывая чужую спину. Резко оседает, хрипит невнятно.

Теперь Толя совсем один, кругом — враги. Ему хочется свернуться клубочком, забыться сном, но он встает во весь рост и кидает последнюю гранату куда-то рядом с собой. Все звуки исчезают мгновенно. Толя, оглушенный тишиной, падает на землю, лежит сломанной куклой, видит высоко над собой небо. 

XIII

Тишина. Вопрос:

— Кто ты? 

Молчание. Удар.

— Говори же! Я сказал: говори!

В голосе — нечеловеческая злоба, не бывает такой ненависти у людей. Удар. Удар. Удар. Тишина…

Толя молчит, мотает головой, капает кровь с брови, на лице — слишком молодом и детском — маска из запекшейся сукровицы и грязи. 

— Кто ты? 

— Офицер, — он разлепляет обметанные жаром губы. 

— Кто-о-о?! — взвывает немец. 

— Офицер армии Российской Империи! — повторяет Толя, с трудом вздергивает голову. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо… — удар. — Скажи мне, мальчик, скажи мне, офицер, зачем вам нужен этот лес? Что в нем такого?

— Могила товарищей, — Толя улыбается. Лица солдат, офицеров проплывают перед его глазами. 

— Черт бы вас побрал! Полсотни положили из-за такой — тьфу! — ерунды! Ты! — он обращается к караульному. — Пойди вглубь леса, найди могилу, посмотри… 

— Глупый, глупый мальчик, — говорит немец Толе. Он седоус, лыс и толст. В зубах дорогая сигара и резкий запах табака бьет в нос. — Завтра тебя расстреляют. И никто о тебе не узнает. Увести! — кивает на Толю.

XIV

В последнюю свою ночь на земле Толя видит во сне мать. Она смеется, играет на фортепьяно его пьесы. Отец треплет его по голове, а рядом — весь отряд, все сидят рядом, будто вкруг огромного костра. А посреди, под музыку кружатся в вальсе Анна Даниловна и Дмитрий Павлович. Коленька смотрит со скрытым обожанием и говорит: «Какой же ты храбрец, Толя!» — как когда он спрыгнул с крыши сарая в заросли крапивы. 

Утро приходит внезапно, просыпаться совсем не хочется. Толя встает, тщательно бреется впервые за много дней — почему-то ему позволили это перед смертью, с удовольствием плещет водой в лицо, вдоволь пьет, и выходит из землянки, где провел всю ночь. Солнце яркое, не зимнее. Снег хрустит под ногами и погибать совсем не хочется. Его толкают штыками в спину, и приходится идти быстрее. 

— Завязать вам глаза? — участливо спрашивает вчерашний офицер. 

Толя кивает. Слышит: какой-то солдат докладывает, что у могилы «этих русских» видел собаку, расстрелял. 

— Хорошо, — говорит офицер. 

Темную повязку туго затягивают на затылке, и Толя мотает головой, как Денди. 

— А ведь такой, кажется, храбрый мальчик, — делится с кем-то немец. 

Толя видит: Анна Даниловна стоит где-то далеко впереди, озаренная неземным светом. Белый цвет ее платья, белый венок на голове… за ее плечами — крылья и она грозна и прекрасна. 

— В руки Твои, Господи… — шепчет Толя. 

— Пли! — командует офицер.

XV

март 1918

— Никогда, никогда, — говорит Коленька Мише, школьному товарищу Толи, — не произноси при моей матери имя моего, — он запинается, выплевывает с ненавистью: — брата.

— Почему? — испуганно удивляется тот.

— Из достоверных источников я узнал, что этот человек дезертировал. Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с этим предателем, — голос дрожит, ломается. 

Миша никнет головой, губы его дрожат. 

— Не веришь, — говорит Коленька, у губ его пролегают резкие складки. — Я тоже, знаешь ли, не верил. А потом понял — он мог так поступить, да только вот немцы его не поняли, расстреляли, знаешь ли. Он один из всего своего полка живым попал к врагам. 

— Разве Толя..?

— Да, — отрезает Коленька, — я ничего больше не хочу о нем знать. Я и матери говорил, что неразумно хранить дома портреты дезертира, даже сумел выкинуть все. Кроме одного, он у нее в медальоне. Я не смею…

Миша молчит, жует губу. 

— Послушай, Коля…

— Не хочу, Миша, не хочу. Завтра — пароход. Мы отправимся во Францию и тогда… — он не договаривает. На мир опускается ночь.


End file.
